linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
In The End Song Facts
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here . The lyrics are based on the struggles lead singer Chester Bennington went through growing up. He was often picked on. This video was shot on a Los Angeles sound stage. The statue's head, where the band is performing, was built there, but the rest was CGI. The areas where Mike is standing "in the desert" are real - he was sitting on real grass and he was walking on real stones, but they were about 10 feet by 5 feet. The rest was, you guessed it, CGI. Halfway through filming, directors Joe Hahn and Nathan Cox decided to set water pipes off above the band, so they all got completely soaked. Nathan could see how irritated the band were by this, so he invited his friend (who's in a Bluegrass band) over and he performed some Linkin Park songs, including an hilarious version of "Crawling." In the video, if you look very closely, you can see Joe's belt buckle, which says "MR HAHN." The song is about feeling like there's no point in living, and was originally seen as being very negative, so the video was very positive. It's like a cycle of life (the song starts and ends with the piano) - the desert is very dead, but the rain comes and at the end, there's flowers and rivers and butterflies. Suggestion credit: Abbey - Essex, England In March 2001, 15-year-old Charles Andrew Williams shot and killed two of his classmates at his high school in Santee, California. He left a note for his father with the lyrics to this as an attempt to explain his feelings. The key lines were, "I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't really matter." The video was shot in a California desert while the band was between stops on the 2001 Ozzfest tour. Hybrid Theory was the #1 selling album of 2001. This was the third single from Linkin Park's first album. Their first two singles were "One Step Closer" and "Crawling." All three songs explore the dark side of growing up. "Hybrid Theory" is the original name of the band. They decided to use it as the album title. This was released as a single about nine months after the album. It took a while for the album to catch on, but it eventually sold very well. On their 2002 album Reanimation, this was remixed by Kutmasta Kurt with vocals by Motion Man. The title was changed to "Enth E Nd," and it was given a hip-hop sound. At the 2002 MTV Video Music Awards, this won for Best Rock Video. Sammy Hagar and David Lee Roth, who were touring together at the time, presented the award. Before announcing the winner, Roth asked Hagar what his favorite Linkin Park song was, and Hagar said he didn't know any Linkin Park songs. Mike Shinoda: "I remember putting this together in our rehearsal studio on Hollywood and Vine, working overnight in a room with no windows. I had no idea what time of day it was; I just slept when I was tired, and worked on this song until it took shape. The first guy to hear it was Rob, who told me (I'm paraphrasing) that this was 'exactly the kind of song he wanted us to write."